Never Let This Go
by akamerah
Summary: Prompt #162 LR: After Lightning joins the bandits, she and Fang reunite. And that table is looking rather sturdy. M for mild smexy content. (was going to make it sexy and funny but nope. angsty it is.)


"I'll.. leave her to you, boss." The grunt tried to leave the office quietly, not that both women were listening to him anyway.

"..Fang?" Lightning started.

"I can't believe you're really here." Fang had both of her hands on her hair and shook her head, "Maker, you're really here."

Their eyes met.

Words were lost in her throat as Lightning downed her thoughts with the woman in front of her.

She hasn't changed a bit- not that she'd need it anyway. _Always perfect_.

A chuckle from Fang broke her train of thoughts- "I'm sorry, I just.. I've replayed this scene all the time in my head. But it's just..I'm just-"

"It's good to see you too, ..Fang." She smiled. Just a little.

"..I've missed you, Light." And there was that smile again. Her heart skipped.

Fang stepped forward, hands reaching towards her. She cupped her face gently and Lightning couldn't help but to bask in the scent of her long lost lover.

"It's really you.." Fang's arms enveloped her in a tight hug. It almost didn't' feel enough. Deft fingers tangled themselves in her strawberry locks, and Lightning found herself reaching up to return the embrace. "I..I told you not to come for us, Lightning. I told you to live for yourself."

"…"

_I couldn't just leave you._

"..In crystal sleep all you do is dream. And sometimes you see visions. I know what you went through- what you had to do."

Fang knew. She knew that she was out of time. Both of them were.

"..So you know what I must do now-"

"You have done enough."

"I have much more to-"

"No!" Her body jerked from the sudden shove from Fang. "No, Lightning. Don't you get it? This ends here."

Her brows furrowed. "I am the saviour, Fang."

Fang gritted her teeth and scoffs, "The saviour.. The saviour?! Do you even hear yourself? Can't you see that Bhunivelze is just using you. You can't-"

"I have to save Serah!" She half shouted. She needed Fang to listen.

Fang's eyes widened. Her mouth opened for a rebuttal but no words could escape her lips. Fang knew what she said was the whole truth, nothing less.

"He promised. ..Even if he's using me.. even if it's all a fluke- It's all I have left to go on, Fang."

"…"

"You have to understand. This is my atonement. ..For Serah."

Her heart clenched at the sound of her dead sister's name. And she embraced it- she deserves it.

"Light..no.. not like this-"

"Had the roles been reversed.. You would've done the same for Vanille."

There are so few things left that can hurt her, but Lightning felt a throbbing pain looking at Fang's lost face. Does everything she touch turn to ashes?

Her hand moved on its own-

"Fang, it's alright." Her thumb danced on Fang's cheek. So soft. "It's alright."

"..."

There was a whirl of motion and she felt her back on the table- with Fang pinning her shoulders down.

She moved to struggle, but stopped abruptly.

Oh she could easily just threw Fang off- that wasn't it.

Fang was crying.

"Why does it have to be you.. tell me!"

She blinked and droplets begin to fall on her own face.

"Why does.. it aways- _always_... have to be you..?"

_Agony._

The grip on her cape lessened and she leaned up. They were just inches from each other now.

She studied Fang's face- brows contorted- Fang was breathing heavily. Her lips trembling, she wouldn't meet her gaze. She was trying so hard to hold it in- It was too much.

And so Lightning moved in to capture Fang's lips- slowly.

She wants Fang to know that it's alright. everything will all be alrigh-

_Who is she kidding._

They were in no way '_alright'_. She knows this. Fang knows this.

_But they can pretend._

Both of them broke away. And Lightning waited a little bit more before Fang moved in to continue their kiss.

It was salty- after all these years. That's all it tasted like. And Fang is very gentle with her. Always so gentle.

But as soon as it had come- it went.

For both of them longed for something more.

Fang's hands slithers low to unclasp Lightning's buckles- but she just went and dematerialized her clothes completely. It was one of the perks of being the saviour- and she could almost smirk at Fang's shock as she arch forward to deepen their kiss.

But Fang's shock was short lived and then- Hands. Her hands were everywhere- _oh maker_- Fang was kneading her breast- pinching and twisting. Stroking, raking- anything and everything.

Before long it traveled down- _down_ and Lightning's hips jerked. She let out a low moan. _Oh_ how she had longed for the other woman's touch.

"ahh.. Fang. Fang.. mnghh.." Her moans drowned by Fang's lips.

Long fingers curled inside of her and her mouth were doing wonders. She found herself rocking- and the scorching heat in her stomach eggs her on. As if on cue, Fang's hand moved vigorously- desperately. It felt like Fang was trying too hard.

It wasn't long before she came.

She came so hard and when she was back a fraction Fang just held her there. Forehead planted against her own.

"I can't.."

"I can't lose you, Light." Her breath hitched- Fang was still crying.

Fang moved down to look into her eyes- _how flushed must she look like right now_- and moved even lower to plant kisses where her L'Cie brand used to be.

"I can't lose you.."

_For someone so solid- so strong.. Fang is.._

Lightning flipped their position so she was now straddling Fang. She was still breathing hard but she can deal with it. She has to.

_She wants Fang to run._

_She wants Fang to forget._

_She wants Fang to pretend._

**_She just wants Fang._**

Her fingertips burnt through Fang's Sari- through her black tank top- through her shorts and beneath.

When she was done, she looked up to see Fang's face- tears still evident on her cheeks.

_Fang is much too kind._

She snaps her eyes close and moved down to plant kisses down the valley of Fang's breasts. She finds one bud and laps on it, drawing circles with her tongue before claiming it with her teeth. Fang's moans were delicious.

Her hips moved and their legs tangled on and under each others'. She grabbed Fang's waist and started to grind.

Her moans were maddening. The feeling was maddening. And there was so much more. Between the ragged gasps and sloppy kisses- there was so much more that needed to be said. To be done.

And stars were dancing as everything turned into white for both of them.

Lightning slumped on Fang's shoulder- both of them spent and gasping for air.

She wanted to pretend- _to keep pretending_. But she knows this too well. All too well.

Her heart ached, and oh it ached. For they will part.

She knew, the moment she set foot in the room. The moment she laid eyes on her again.

Yet she was selfish. That- she is certain.

Because none of this mattered. None of this mean a damn thing. None.

"Light.."

_Because one of this is real._

"I love yo-"

"Don't!"

They were still breathing heavily.

"Don't.."

"Please.. don't." She gritted her teeth. Her head was spinning.

Fang made to turn her head around so they were looking at each other. She then stopped to smile that goofy smile before continuing.

"I love you."

"…"

"Lightning, I love you."

"..This is.. the very last thing I wanted to hear from you." She groaned.

_..Is it?_

"So you love me back, then?" Fang nudged her nose against Light's. "Do you not?"

Lightning sat up and turned away- but Fang followed suit before re-wrapping her arms around Light's midriff from behind.

"..My path is clear, Fang. And you-"

"Will be right on that path. With you. Along side you."

"No you cannot." She almost snarled.

"I can and I will." She may not be able to see Fang from where she's sitting, but she must be grinning right now. "I may not be as strong as you are- but I still have my strengths."

"….."

"I know.. that I can't change your mind. But in these last days.." She felt Fang's forehead against her shoulder blade. Her back straightened. "My very last days.. I want to spend with you."

"..Fang." She choked.

_Why? It won't last._

"Don't worry- You can dispose of me and 'save my soul' or whatever whenever you see fit. And don't feel bad-" She was turned around yet again. She really should learn to face people properly.

_None of this will last._

___This is what you wanted, wasn't it? To pretend? _

___..No?_

"I've always known that you'd be the death of me, Farron." Grin.

_Yet she couldn't bring herself to tamper- to argue. To just end this right then and there. It'd be so easy._

She sighs and brought her hand to intertwine them with Fang's. They fit so well- together, just like this.

"..You have a death wish." She looked up to see Fang, and for just a second, Fang's grin turned into something sad and broken.

"..Don't we all?"

_Beneath all her bravado. Beneath all those stark remarks and smug grins.._

_All Fang was- ever will be- is kind._

* * *

**Prompt #162**

LR: After Lightning joins the bandits, she and Fang reunite. And that table is looking rather sturdy.

* * *

**AN : **oh wow- how long has it been since the last one? Hahah. Too long, too long.

But since Lightning Returns will hit Japan in a couple of days- I felt that this was fitting. Gosh, I can't wait!

Leave a review if you have the time, guys. And thanks for reading.

Until next time.

**PS: why the hell won't the spacing work?! D: wth.**


End file.
